


You Are My Soul's Mate

by Jazz_Me_Swing_Me



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Deadpool being Deadpool, F/F, F/M, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmates, Tacos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Me_Swing_Me/pseuds/Jazz_Me_Swing_Me
Summary: Just a bunch of short soulmate drabbles pairing Darcy with everyone in the MCU. Previously posted on FFN.Disclaimer:  This is a work of Fan Fiction, and I in no way own rites to or make a profit from the recognizable characters herein.





	1. Pretty Soulmate

This was not what Darcy was expecting when she moved into Avengers Tower with Jane. She expected the SCIENCE! Of course, even expected the occasional explosion, but she was not expecting a giant green rage monster.

Some Bunsen burner had exploded, not unexpected, and the glass had flown right into the adorably bashful face of one Dr. Bruce Banner, then he'd turned green. Totally unexpected. It seemed no one thought it necessary to tell Darcy and Jane about the good doctor's condition, not that Darcy would have thought differently about him, but it would have been nice to know to expect the occasional green episode.

As it was unexpected, both Darcy and Jane screamed in an embarrassing fashion. Jane ran right out the lab doors, hopefully to alert the super people, but seriously, she just left Darcy there all on her own with the ten-foot green dude with a bad attitude. Not knowing what to do, and being wholly terrified, Darcy fell back on her standard defense mechanism. She talked.

 

"You sure are green…and big. Don't smash me." Hulk tilted his head at her words, then took a gorilla hop towards her making her squeak.

 

"Pretty soulmate." He boomed, and she melted. How adorable was that? It didn't even occur to her to wonder how that was going to work, he was just too cute when he stopped looking like he wanted to smash all the things. So what if her soulmate was big and green and only showed up when Banner got angry? He was hers and that's all that she cared about. Of course, she had two different soulmate marks, and if Hulk was one it was likely Bruce was the other one. She just had to get him back to his small pink self to find out.

 

It took several hours for the Hulk to let Bruce back, he wanted to talk to his Pretty Soulmate, and who could resist that. Once the Avengers, Jane had gone for help, had found out Hulk was one of her soulmates they'd deemed her safe with him and left them to their chat. Though she suspected most of them did it so they didn't have to see the weird, and potential grossness, of that soul bond. Tony, she figured, was recording it all anyway for laughs. Finally, Hulk let Bruce out to play, and he was wonderfully naked when he shrank back down to normal. Darcy couldn't help but to look, and wondered if he wasn't done shrinking yet. Looking up into frightened brown eyes, she smiled.

 

"Want some pants?"

 

"Oh jeeze." She just laughed. Yup, the good doctor was her soulmate too. Oh, the wonderful possibilities


	2. What's That Beeping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes in search of coffee, and finds her soulmate instead.

Darcy was tired. Darcy was tired, and she couldn't find the coffee machine. Jane and the ScienceBros had been up all night doing the SCIENCE! And Darcy had had to be there to correlate data, man the fire extinguisher (DUM E was not allowed access anymore), and feed the scientist stale pop tarts. She really needed some freaking coffee.

Which was why she was in Tony's lab poking around, hoping to spot the bright copper machine. When she did, she knew it wasn't going to be supplying the mana of the Gods for her. Tony had disassembled it and turned it into something….wait….what's that beeping noise?

 

"Son of a Bitch!" she yelled. She was going to kill Tony.

 

"Should you be poking that?" she jumped about five feet in the air. Seriously, where did he come from?

 

"Dude, don't sneak up on me when I'm poking a bomb!" he just smirked, and looked her up and down. It suddenly occurred to her what he'd said when he'd snuck up on her. This guy, with the drool worthy arms, was her soulmate. Score! She let her own smirk form, and gave him the same look up and down.

 

"Nice." They said at the same time, smirks turning to wide smiles.

 

"Want to get some coffee?" he asked.

 

"Hells yeah." When he turned to lead the way out she whistled. He shot a grin at her over his shoulder.

 

"See something you like?"

 

"That' a fine ass you got there. I should really know your name before I touch it though."

 

"It's Clint, and I think we should get that coffee later…much later."

 

And it was much much later when they got that coffee, and Clint promised to sic Natasha on Tony for messing with her machine. Best soulmate ever.


	3. Motherfucker

Darcy Lewis was in a place she shouldn't be, doing things she shouldn't be doing. Not that it concerned her. Nor did the fact that the place and those things were in top secret SHIELD headquarters. Jane and Erik were busy doing the SCIENCE! And Darcy was bored. After the alien invasion Jane was asked to assist Erik in identifying and classifying alien tech found in the wreckage, and where Jane goes so goes the lowly coffee minion. Unfortunately Darcy's mind worked only with soft science of the political variety so she was of no use in the labs right now, which meant she needed something to do.

So in true Darcy fashion she'd gone exploring. She'd somehow managed to slip past all of the baby agents and ride a restricted elevator down to the dungeons, actually it was a sublevel basement for weaponry, but whatever.  
Jane had warned Darcy not to go poking into things and getting into trouble. Except Darcy was on a Motherfucking ADVENTURE! For SCIENCE! Jane for SCIENCE! All emphasis necessary, because it always made Jane sigh in exasperation and leave Darcy alone. Minutes after finding the sublevel basement for weaponry, Darcy started peeking into heavy metal boxes. There were a lot of really cool, and terrifying, looking weapons in those.

One box in particular caught her eye. It was relatively small in comparison to the others, which had all been nearly as tall as she was, and this held only one gun. Or, at least she thought it was a gun. It was definitely alien, cause it looked like the stuff Jane and Erik were examining in the labs. This was obviously not something the Director of SHIELD needed them to identify. She couldn't resist pulling it from the box, grunting only a little at its weight. For a such a small gun it was surprisingly heavy.

It was only about as big as a sawed off shotgun, and despite its weight it fit nicely in her hands. Darcy, unbeknownst to pretty much everyone, knew guns and knew how to use them. Except for this one since it didn't seem to have a trigger, there was nothing she could find that even remotely looked like it would make the thing fire. She was determined to figure it out. Until she got busted that is.

 

"Put down the alien tech." the Director, Nick Motherfucking Fury, growled all sexy intimidation.

 

"Say please." Darcy smiled cheekily. He'd just said her words, and she wasn't the least bit disappointed in who her soulmate turned out to be.

 

"Motherfucker." Nick on the other hand seemed to be. Darcy just giggled.

 

"Does this mean I get better clearance?" she asked.

 

"Motherfucker."


	4. Cobra

"No."

 

"Please, Tony. I promise never to taze you again."

 

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't bring up your unwarranted attack on me when asking for stuff." He scoff/laughed.

 

Darcy had been trying for twenty minutes to convince the billionaire ex-playboy to allow her access to his shiny classic cars. Seriously, they were sexy, she was sexy, and there was a car show full of sexy cars and sexy people she should be at. All she needed was a sexy car, and an entrance fee. Both of which Tony could easily help her with. He was being stubborn about the cars though. He'd forked over the grand in cash she'd asked for without hesitation. Even if she crashed the car in question, a cherry '69 Cobra, he could replace it without denting his bank account. Hell he'd done it before after he'd totaled it by falling on it in his Iron Man suit. Also, he never drove it, which is a total sin if you ask her.

 

Seeing her negotiations thus far were getting her nowhere near her sexy car, ahem his sexy car, she fell back on her old standard. The Pout. Her eyes, big and clear blue, went wide and misty. Her lips, plump and lusciously kissable, parted slightly before she bit down on her lower, fuller lip. She cleared her throat, as if she needed to compose herself before she started crying, and looked down. With a slight sniffle she hunched her shoulders (which Bonus! Caused her cleavage to deepen), then glanced up from under sinfully long lashes.

 

He tried to stay strong, he really did, but between the eyes, the lips, the cleavage! He was a goner. Soulmate or no he was still a red blooded, breathing man. Will crumbling, like New York during an alien invasion, Tony heaved a huge sigh.

 

"Fine, fine. Take the car, take the cash, just stop with the face!" instantly the pout was gone, and Tony knew he'd been played. The girlish squeal, smacking kiss, and the hug that smashed her generous breasts against his chest were enough for Tony not to care.

 

"Bring me back a trophy." With that, he walked off to reassert his manhood by vigorous sex with Pepper, and making Steve blush with filthy jokes.  
Darcy was startled out of her victory booty dance by a sexy smooth voice.

 

"Do you practice that pout?" Turning around so fast it made her dizzy, Darcy gazed slack jawed at her soulmate. She'd seen Black Widow before, but had yet to meet her. She'd been on assignment for most of Darcy's time at the Avengers Tower. Darcy couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

 

"Fuck yeah, my soulmate's Black Widow! Suck it, Tony!"  
Natasha laughed a genuine, happy laugh. Smile stretching across her beautiful face. Darcy's heart was suddenly in her throat.

 

"You know, I chose that call sign because of you." Widow informed her, the most open expression on her face as there ever had been. Darcy's answering smile was ridiculously smitten.

 

"I practiced my pout for you." They both laughed.

 

Natasha ended up taking her out for baklava and coffee before they went to the car show of sexiness. They brought Tony three trophies, one of which was a trophy for hottest female drivers. Every year on their anniversary, they went for baklava and coffee, then on to the car show. Three years after meeting when they got married, Tony's gift to them was the '69 Cobra (twice replaced, don't ask). And when Darcy told Natasha she wanted to have a baby Natasha took her soulmate on the hood of that sexy car in the best sex of their lives. Darcy had the best soulmate. Suck it, Tony!


	5. Science is Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Science could be sexy?

Darcy was ill equipped for a physics internship, she knew it, her new boss lady knew it, but Darcy needed six science credits and Jane had no other applicants. Which is why Darcy found herself in an abandoned car dealership in Tiny Town, New Mexico ready to introduce herself to the cute, but absent-minded astrophysicist. Jane, less caring about who her new intern was, looked up when the very curvy brunette walked in, and proceeded to trip on Jane's highly sensitive equipment.

 

Before Jane could yell and or cry about it the intern was picking herself up, and carefully righting the equipment, now walking a little more hesitantly to the tiny scientist. Jane, for the moment, was appeased by Darcy's careful handling of the equipment she'd tripped on. That is until the, admittedly beautiful, intern spoke.

 

"Heya, boss lady, I'm totally psyched to be doing the science." Darcy stuck her hand out to the astrophysicist, who ignored it in favor of gaping at her new intern, turned soulmate.

 

"B-but…you're a political science major!"

 

Years later, when the blissfully happy soulmates were attending Jane's award ceremony for her creation of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge, Darcy reflects on their first meeting.

 

"You know, I chose poli-sci because of you, if you think about it."

 

"What?" Jane was appalled enough at this that she stopped stroking Darcy's heavy breast. That made Darcy pout, since they'd snuck up to the roof for some quick, wet fun, and now Darcy was being deprived.

 

"I was too afraid to not take that major because of those words. They were your first words to me. I didn't want to risk losing you." Jane sighed sappily and returned to stroking her soulmate, making Darcy smile again.

 

"Well, at least I changed your mind about real science."

 

"Yeah, not letting me come unless I could name everything on the periodic table was good incentive. Who would have thought that science could be so sexy?"


	6. Oh God There Are Two of Them

"Tony, come meet your new lab assistant, you too Bruce." Pepper Potts, CEO Powerhouse, called out to the two oblivious geniuses.

Bruce immediately, albeit shyly, followed her orders. He shuffled his feet, took his glasses off to polish them on his shirt, and then smiled while introducing himself. To Darcy he was the most adorkable human being ever. She instantly wanted to adopt him.

 

"Awe!" Darcy cooed, looking over to Pepper and asking. "Can I keep him, for realsies?" Bruce blushed but chuckled while Pepper outright laughed. This caught Tony's attention. Pepper's amusement was always exasperated, never light hearted.

 

Since he'd previously been looking down, his scrutiny of the new minion, ahem assistant, started at her feet. They were encased in trendy grey ankle boots, her quite nice legs were covered in black lace stockings. Her outrageously curvy body was packed into a form fitting black, long sleeved dress, and to add color she sported a bright teal and sea foam green checkered scarf, that did nothing to hide her impressive rack. His eyes had stopped on her chest and didn't seem inclined to move. Darcy of course was used to this, and so being spoke without thinking.

 

"Eyes up top, Daddy Warbucks." Tony grinned, elated, finally looking at her beautiful face.

 

"Nice rack, Short Stack." Darcy's grin broadened to match his. Awwe Yesssh, Tony Stark is Darcy's MOTHERFUCKIN' SOULMATE BITCHES!

 

"Those words gave the thirteen year old flat chested me hope."

 

"Oh, God, there are two of them." Bruce and Pepper said in unison.

 

"I think we're going to have to reinforce the labs, I don't think my self-control will hold out against them."

 

"I can get you a huge bag of weed." Darcy offered Bruce.

 

"Ha!" Tony cackled in glee. His soulmate was awesome. Tony Stark wins at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 18 of these soulmate drabbles written already, and would be glad to write more if anyone is interested. Just drop me a request in the comments. Thank you for reading, love to all.


	7. Can I Touch It?

One Sargent James Buchannan "Bucky" Barnes, formerly the Winter Soldier, had been living in Avengers Tower for nearly six months before Darcy got to meet him. She'd been waiting for this moment since the reformed assassin had been brought in by his BFF. Steve hadn't wanted to scare Bucky off by surrounding him with new people until he managed to completely shed the Winter Soldier persona. Darcy would have especially been traumatizing for the poor guy's already screwed up cranium. Steve came to this decision after being informed, by a totally hammered Darcy, that her first orgasm was brought on by staring at Bucky's face on a poster in her high school boyfriend's bedroom.

 

Now that Bucky was more or less back to his old self Steve figured it was safe(ish) for Darcy to meet him. Which is why he was currently in the common room watching Darcy watching Bucky. Or, more accurately watching her stare at Bucky's metal arm.

 

Bucky was unsure where her thoughts were while she stared at his metal limb. Steve had told him a lot about the woman and underneath the disapproving exasperation Bucky could tell she was important to the punk. So Bucky was trying really hard not to move or say anything while under her scrutiny, not wanting to scare her. He couldn't help but to let his own eyes wander her form. She was all the sexy pin-up pictures he'd masturbated to during the war in the flesh. She was also beautiful, with her bright blue eyes, full crimson lips, and thick, dark, wavy hair. Suddenly those blue eyes were on his face, and those lips were making words.

 

"Can I touch it?" for a ridiculous moment, he thought she meant his suddenly very hard member. Then he remembered she'd been studying his arm, and her words sunk in. They were the words of his soulmate mark. The mark that had been surgically removed by HYDRA when they'd manifested. The Winter Soldier was a killing machine not meant to feel, and certainly not meant to love, but Bucky never forgot those words. Not as the Winter Soldier, and not even when they wiped his mind over and over again. Those words stayed with him, always.

 

"That's not what I thought it would be." He couldn't help but to muse. Then she punched him, surprisingly hard. Steve yelled her name harshly, appalled, while Bucky just grinned. He like a dame with fire.

 

"You jerk; those words gave me serious self-esteem issues in high school. That is the absolute worse time for self-esteem issues."

 

"How's about I make it up to you, doll face?" he leered. Steve smiled like it was Christmas, too happy to have his best pal back to care that the two newly discovered soulmates were about to get intimate in the common room. He was so busy smiling as he left to blush when Darcy very loudly showed her appreciation for his apology.


	8. Apple Pie

Steve hadn't had a soulmate mark until he'd woken up seventy years in the future. Before his time in the ice it had made him reserved, not wanting to get close to women, especially if they'd had marks. Peggy was the exception since she'd been more concerned with her career and insisted she had no intention of settling down with a man. She'd been safe to get close to. He was a man after all, he'd had needs, and Peggy had given him the opportunity to fulfill those needs. He supposed he may have loved her then, but he'd held himself back from falling all the way in, which was good because he crashed a plane in the Arctic and she'd finally let her soulmate in.

 

Still, it had hurt a bit knowing she'd moved on so easily. Or, it had until he'd discovered his mark. The words were perplexing, but he smiled every time he saw them. They gave him hope he hadn't had in a long time, not since Bucky's fall, and he held on to the hope they gave him. Three years after finding his mark that hope paid out, all thanks to a curvy, mouthy brunette science intern turned PA to the Avengers. He'd always remember that first meeting. She had been wobbling down the hall on the R&D floor in too high heels, struggling with a piece of heavy looking equipment. Her plump lips, coated with slick crimson lipstick, had spread wide in a smile that stole his breath. Her eyes had lit up as if she'd known before he ever spoke that he was hers.

 

"Hey, Apple Pie, give a dame a hand?" his heart nearly exploded out of him at those words. She was the epitome of the pin-up girls of his boyhood fantasies with a voice meant for a smoky speak easy. His answering smile was one he hadn't sported since he and Bucky had been young, before the war. He knew then that nothing in his life from then on would ever be anything but wonderful. His soulmate would save him, and by saving him, he would save his best friend. She would quite literally complete him. (Shut up Tony).

 

"It would be my absolute pleasure, ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I tried to go for the same careless humor and innuendo as the other drabbles in this series, but Steve insists on his romance being a serious thing. You just can't say no to Captain America, it's unpatriotic. Coming soon...Deadpool!


	9. Tacos, Bob, Tacos

When Darcy decided to track down a Taco Truck on her lunch break, she didn't expect to get caught up in an epic and bloody battle. She recognized the goons, low-level Osborn Thunderstrike support guys, and she definitely recognized the guy they were trying to kill. Trying, but failing spectacularly.

She had read the SHIELD file on Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool AKA the Merc With a Mouth AKA Big Dee Pee and so on. She'd been both horrified and captivated by his file, he certainly lived up to his reputation. Sleek and agile in his martial arts, and deadly as hell with his multitude of weapons. Not to mention he was completely nuts. It was actually kind of doing it for her, and she took a moment to worry about her own sanity for that. He was taunting the last two goons, there had been a dozen and Deadpool was riddled with bullet holes, and singing a TLC song. She kind of wanted to join in, but didn't think it was wise to draw attention to herself.

 

"Don't go chasin', ugh…waterfalls…" even while taking on enemy fire he kept singing, switching mid-chorus to a Salt-N-Peppa song. He was the most entertaining psycho she'd ever seen, and since she'd met Loki that one time (Need to know only and you don't need to know), that was saying something. While rapping he swung his samurai sword with a sexy flourish, decapitating one of the two goons. The last one decided it wasn't worth it and ran. Before Deadpool could go after him, or turn on the weasel looking guy who'd come with him and been of no help whatsoever, Darcy stood from her hiding place and applauded.

 

The sound of slow clapping caught Deadpool's attention and he twirled to look at her. The eyes of his mask somehow managed to look like they'd widened in surprise. (Seriously how does he do that?) He turned his head to the right and started whispering furiously. Darcy remembered reading something about how his many decapitations and accelerated regeneration had made him more unhinged than usual. She suspected he must be talking to the voices in his head, and her curiosity brought her over to within a foot of him.

 

"Shit, she's walking over here; what do I do man?" his head swiveled to the left; another voice?

 

"She's hotter than any pin-up I've ever seen. Should I ask her for her number?" even though he was clearly insane Darcy couldn't help but be flattered. Also, his suit hugged all the right places, seriously the thing was skin tight. (Thank Thor for well-built superheroes; anti-heroes?). His head swiveled back to the right.

 

"He is no help at all. I'm gonna ask her out."

 

"Are we sure she's not a hallucination?"

 

"Nah, my hallucinations never look that good."

 

"Shit, she's here. What do I do?" Finally his head turned to face her, and she could totally see his smile go wide and boyish behind the mask.

 

"So, uh…come here often?" Holy shit Batman, Deadpool, the freakin' Merc With a Mouth, banana balls anti-hero is her freakin' soulmate. Shit just got weird.

 

"Dude, you're certifiable; I kinda dig it. Wanna get some tacos?"

 

Deadpool squealed like he just saw Spider-Man, then turned his head to the right, pretended to wipe away a happy tear and whispered. "She's perfect."

 

"Tacos you say? I love tacos." He said, turning back to her.

 

"Great lets go find a Taco Truck that isn't destroyed. Then you're coming back to HQ with me. Fury is gonna have a stroke when he sees us." Darcy said with manic glee, taking Deadpool's hand (which had grown back as they'd been talking, that was gross but totally cool). Deadpool, overcome with the feels, swooned dramatically.

 

"I think I'm in love."  
The weasel guy decided to pop back up (hehehe see what I did there?). His wobbly voice didn't so much as break their stride.

 

"M-Mr. W-Wilson, w-where are you g-going?"

 

"Tacos, Bob, Tacos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey there chuckleheads, it is I the amazing Spider-Man. Just kidding its Deadpool. You may be wondering what I'm doing here, well that's easy, I'm here to give the silly readers of this silly fic a few words of wisdom. Ahem (That's me clearing my throat), stay in drugs, don't do vegetables, and eat your homework. That is all. Now the writer of this fic and I are going out for Tacos. Tacos, Bob, Tacos. Review, or I will find you and I will kill you. That was my Liam Hemsworth impression….What do you mean it isn't Hemsworth? Of course it is stupid…Hey wait I wasn't don….Sorry about him, Deadpool can get a little out of hand sometimes. I had to threaten to tell Spidey that he was the one who stole his web slingers. Anyway, hope you liked it, please review, no one will kill you if you don't though, don't worry.  
> DAMNIT DEADPOOL, GET THAT C-4 OUT OF MY MICROWAVE!  
> Ahem, reviews are Tacos, and we love Tacos.


	10. Sweet, Pointy Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine! Nuff Said.

The X-Mansion was awesome beyond words in Darcy's opinion. Being liaison to the X-Men for SHIELD had its perks, the best so far being a weekend stay at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She had met all the X-Men except Wolverine, Storm, and Cyclops, since they were on a mission. So far, everybody seemed willing to play nicely with each other, and Darcy was looking forward to Coulson's approving eyebrow lift. The only person she expected to give her trouble was Wolverine, he was a surly bastard she'd been told, by Charles Xavier himself no less. So color her surprised and unprepared when the surly bastard walked in on her trying to open a bottle of soda. Why didn't they have twist-off tops?

 

His surprise at finding another person in the kitchen made his claws snick out, he apparently hadn't smelled her for some reason. She'd explore that later though. Right now, she had a potentially fatal, for her, situation to diffuse.

 

"Sweet, pointy things; here open this." She shoved the bottle at him, her words and actions meant as a distraction so she could bolt away. His words stopped her in her tracks.

 

"For the love of God, tell me you're legal."

 

"I didn't see that coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I am starting a new job today, so between that and writing my novel these drabbles and anything else I'm working on for this site may come a little slower than they have been lately. I know this is short, since I wrote it just before leaving for work, but I hope I did it well and you all liked it. Please review, it inspires and motivates me. Suggestions on pairing are always welcome. For the reviewer, I won't say your name in case you don't want that out there, who requested this pairing, I hope you like it and I will be working on the others you mentioned. I'm looking forward to writing Falcon


	11. Hooked On A Feelin'

Darcy had been informed that the Guardians of the Galaxy were in Avengers Tower, and that she shouldn't try and meet them. They weren't going to be staying long, and Tony said he didn't want her getting any ideas about keeping the talking house plant or the raccoon, especially the raccoon. Well, Darcy just couldn't help herself after that. It was like when someone tells you not to look down, you have to look down. So Darcy met the adorable talking tree, 'I am Groot.'; how cute was that? Then there was the raccoon, who protested loudly and viciously when she cuddled him, but in the end gave into it and cuddled back. Now she was off to find the overly literal biker guy and the green chick who was like Black Widow's sister from another mister. Except she couldn't find them, and was instead wandering the Tower singing a song that had been stuck in her head all day, though she had no idea why it was in there.

"…Hooked on a feelin'…I'm high on believin'…"

"That's my song you're singing." The voice came from her right, through a door leading to the kitchen. He was seriously good looking, which wasn't a surprise given she lived in a Tower full of good-looking people. What was surprising was that he was her soulmate. Darcy hoped this didn't mean she had to live in space.

"You have good taste." She finally answered. He grinned excitedly at her, and Darcy decided space wouldn't be all that bad.

"Hey soulmate, I'm Star Lord, but you can call me Peter. Want to hear about the time I saved the galaxy with a dance off?"

"Pfft, that's nothing. I once tazed the Norse God of Thunder."

And they lived happily ever after.

In space.


	12. Ambassador to Douchebags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy/Cyclops

When you have super-geniuses and superheroes of two different groups with different methods and opinions, egos are going to clash. As it inevitably did when the X-Men and Avengers met during a battle. They did not play well together, at all. Steve, Natasha, Storm, and surprisingly Wolverine tried to keep the peace, but Tony and Cyclops clashed. For once Tony was not to blame, and he was not letting them forget it. No, Cyclops was to blame. Apparently, he was condescending and didn't think the Avengers should be taken serious. He outright told them they were in the way, and he wasn't going to let them jeopardize their mission. Darcy was both shocked and pleased when Coulson recommended she be ambassador to the X-Men to resolve the issue.

Darcy was understandably furious about the slight against her Avengers, and had charged her Taser the night before her first official meeting with the X-Men. She was anxious to use it on a certain optically challenged mutant, and was at the mansion early the next morning. The first time she was ever early for anything. Storm, whom she would later decide was most awesome of all, met her at the front doors to escort her to Professor Xavier's office. They chatted amicably about nothing important along the way, but paused before going into the office when they caught the end of the discussion going on within.

"We don't need an ambassador or liaison for the Avengers. There is no way we will ever be working with them again, and shouldn't have crossed paths with them in the first place. It's simple, they stay where they belong and we'll get along fine." That had to be Cyclops, the douchiest superhero on the planet. Darcy suddenly understood why some of the X-Students had jumped ship and joined the Brotherhood.

"There will be instances, Scott; where you will need to work with the Avengers, and you will show Miss Lewis respect when she arrives, as well as the Avengers should you meet again."

"Speaking of this Miss Lewis' arrival, she's late. What a first impression." There was smug condescension in his voice. Storm took this as their cure to enter, and Darcy went gooey at the anger she saw on Storm's face on her behalf. Yeah, Storm was awesome, shame her team leader was a jackass.

"Actually, Scott, she was early. We merely didn't want to interrupt your very important discussion." Darcy wished she knew how to make sarcasm sound scolding, and garner the same reaction. Scott looked embarrassed and chastised, which unfortunately made him react like a child. He looked down his nose at Darcy and spoke words that made her whole world come crashing down around her.

"You're the best they could do?" Cyclops, Scott "Douchcanoe" Summers, was her freaking soulmate? Oh hell no.

"I demand a do over!"

That folks is the story of how Darcy made Cyclops pass out on their first meeting, without ever having to use her Taser.


End file.
